


Flash Fiction - League of Terraria

by cxtronica



Category: League of Legends, Terraria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxtronica/pseuds/cxtronica
Kudos: 1





	Flash Fiction - League of Terraria

Garen had fallen to his knees. Ashe, Jinx, Lux, Malzahar, Talon, Soraka, and Sona have fallen, risen, and fallen again. The sky around the knight was redder than ever. Streaks of red brimstone flew around him. He was on the verge of death, and he had one healing potion left. 

He had remembered how he and his band of uneasy allies-turned-friends were transported from Runeterra to this little island with so much in store, how they built themselves from the ground up with the help of a brown-haired man and his fellows, how they defeated thousands of foes, among them major foes like a shapeshifting eye, a wall monster, a carnivorous plant, a profaned goddess, a giant cosmic worm, an emissary of nightmares, a reality breaker, and a Lovecraftian moon lord. 

And now, defeating the accursed wizard was their ticket out of the world, she who transmogrified her body such that her lower half became a giant brimstone eye with her as the pupil. They were strong, but she was stronger. 

With resolve, Garen slowly stood up, took upon himself his own Legendary Enforcer, and ingested his lone healing potion. Then he flew above the wizard and shouted one single word:

TERRARIA!

A giant copy of the Enforcer sank from the heavens, falling and crashing onto the Supreme Calamitas as she called off the bullet hell and went into her verge-of-death speech. 

But before she dissipated, Calamitas uttered one final phrase:"Well done, champions of Runeterra. Though you were not the first ones here, apparently."

Garen took heart those words while the Loose Cannon flew towards the Calamitous Essence. "I wonder what goes with this stuff?" she exclaimed within earshot of the Demacian. 

The Frost Archer lowered her Heavenly Gale bow and asked, "Something troubling?" 

"Nothing, Ashe," Garen replied, "But I cannot shake off those words uttered by the dying wizard. Someone was here before. But who?"

"Perhaps, I can help," Brent the Guide approached Garen, "Follow me."

The Demacian followed the Guide into his home room. There, in the middle of the wall, was a giant painting of someone he knew, clad in Solar Armor and wielding a sword called Earth.

"Leona..."


End file.
